1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball sphericity gauge adapted to support a golf ball for rotation upon a plurality of interiorly directed measuring seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The roundness or sphericity of a golf ball affects the length and path of travel of the ball in flight, and also the directness of path travelled by a rolling ball. Out of round golf balls may occur through poor quality control in manufacturing and also as a result of impact with golf clubs or striking some other solid object.
Various devices have been advanced in the prior art to enable the golfer to check the sphericity of a golf ball. Such devices include a simple ring gauge having an inside diameter approximately the same as the outside diameter of a standard USGA golf ball. The ball must be centered and held within the ring gauge while rotated in order to establish that all cross-sections of the ball are rotatable within the gauge. The accuracy of measurement thus depends to a considerable degree upon the skill of the user.
Another type of prior art device comprises a hemispherical cup within which the ball is received. If there is a lack of sphericity the ball will not seat properly within the cup, improper seating being determined by visual examination of the uniformity of spacing between the ball and the cup. Such a visual test is relatively subjective and therefore imprecise.